My Lego Network Wiki:Requests for Adminship
This is the Requests for adminship page. If anybody wishes to take up an administrative role, and think they can help out in My Lego Network Wiki as an administrator, feel free to post your name here. Your request will be voted by other MLNWiki users. If all goes well, the request will be carried to Omega Blademan, who has the final say. Note that, while being an administrator and wielding sysop powers may seem useful and "cool," you should consider whether you will need to be an administrator at first. If you are very active on the wiki performing edits like correcting spelling, you will not need adminship, as such a task is easy enough to complete without sysop powers. By becoming an administrator, it means that you will hold responsibilities in cooperating with other administrators of the site and helping out new members—this job will likely take up a lot of your time, so be sure to think clearly about it first. Please ensure that your experience with MLNWiki is high enough. If your edit count is 32, then you're much less likely to become an administrator than someone with 1296 edits. is wonderful. It tells us how many edits you have, and whereabouts on the wiki the edits were. If you had 1296 edits, but actually 1295 edits are on your user page and talk page, then your request will probably be denied. Vandals are also unwelcome here—if you've ever been blocked as a result of vandalism, then your request will undoubtedly be rejected. Please note that adminship is based on your experience with MLNWiki, not just MLN. You can also use this page to request for bureaucrat rights; these are marked by a (B). Requirements Filing a request *You must have at least 100 edits to file a request. *Your username cannot be profane, explicit, hateful, or otherwise offensive. *You may not file a request if you have been blocked as a result of vandalism or other blatant offense. *You must be logged in to file a request. IPs cannot become administrators. *To file a bureaucrat request, you must have been an active admin for at least 10 days. Voting *You must have at least 10 edits to vote. *Your username cannot be profane, explicit, hateful, or otherwise offensive. *You may not vote if you have been blocked as a result of vandalism or other blatant offense. *You must be logged in to vote. What you cannot do to the RfAs *You may not edit other users' votes unless they violate wiki policies. *You may not vote with meatpuppets. *You may not edit these rules or the requirements to your advantage. *You may not edit other users' RfAs unless voting or replying. Admin responsibilities ; Please view these before filing a request. *You are very devoted to this wiki. *You are not unavailable for long periods of time without notifying users. *You act responsibly and calmly when vandals and spammers strike. *You do not insult or intimidate rulebreakers, regardless of the severity of their offenses. *You respect those who want to improve the wiki. *You are very polite and welcoming to new users. *You have sufficient knowledge of wiki-markup and HTML. *You willingly help users who have problems and needs. How to use Filing a request Create a new page called "My Lego Network Wiki:RfA/''your username''" and add the following content: Put a short blurb about yourself here. ~~~~ Support Neutral Oppose Now add your username to the list below. Voting If you support the request, then insert ~~~~ directly below the Support header. If you are neutral the request, then insert ~~~~ directly below the Neutral header. If you oppose the request, then insert ~~~~ directly below the Oppose header. Quick Tally The quick tally is for easy referencing. Score is determined by +1 for a "for" vote, and -1 for an "oppose" vote. Neutral does not alter the score in any way. You do not need to update the quick tally yourself for every vote. The users monitoring this page will update it for you, but you are free to do so yourself. Requests *Brandbest1 *Followed by 100 zeroes (B) *mwarvik3838 *TheLegoBrick *german77 *nitecrew Archives RfA Archives